<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One step towards peace by Appreciatedvillain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778990">One step towards peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appreciatedvillain/pseuds/Appreciatedvillain'>Appreciatedvillain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends, Gen, Just look at how much alike you are and get over your issues already, Lloyd was such a brat as a child, Morro isn’t better, Slow To Update, Starts just before the series, child!Lloyd, evil costume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appreciatedvillain/pseuds/Appreciatedvillain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morro had never planned to accidentally get summoned back to Ninjago and be stuck with a little annoying brat. But life (and death) are just not fair and anything is better than being in the Cursed Realm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Morro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The boy who challenged fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morro floated through the Cursed Realm like he had done since his death, cursing everything and everyone. Life had never treated him well. Ever since he could remember he had nothing. Nothing to eat, no place to sleep, nobody to talk to. Everything he had was his power to create and control wind which he had kept a secret. He had this one thing he wouldn't let anyone take from him like they always did. But then his life had changed.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally had those things he had wanted, he was offered even more; to finally be someone of worth, someone nobody could push around or steal from. He would finally be able to do things on his own instead of relying on others like a weakling. But his hope was taken away again. He was still only Morro, a nobody with no history, not the Green Ninja destined for greatness. How could fate decide who was worthy and who wasn't? The title would simply be someone else's, someone who didn't ever work for it and had probably never had to worry about anything. How was that fair? He had nothing while someone else got everything. So he had left to find what would prove he was worthy of the title. He had gone to find the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb. But he had never found it, only death.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes met those of some other ghosts but he only glared at them. There was no reason to talk to any of them. He had always been alone and always would be. No matter how old he was, he had never been able to fit in. He had always thought and acted differently than all the others. Back then, he had sat at the dinner table in silence as the other students talked about their families. Now, he simply avoided most ghosts that also served the Preeminent. All they wanted was revenge and to murder anyone who dared to be alive when they weren't. It might be true that he would forever hate the one who had taken or would take the role that was supposed to be his, but their hatred had consumed them. They wanted everyone to suffer just as much as they did. There were few he actually considered worth talking to.</p><p> </p><p>Morro clenched his fists at the sight of some of the most insufferable ghosts but didn't utter a word. Just because he was bored and annoyed, he would not start a fight. It was a waste of time. Maybe he should check how his Sensei had been doing in his absence? He was just about to finally visit the Anacondrai Generals and ask them about Wu, when a flash of light appeared right in front of him. The boy immediately floated backwards. He expected some reaction from the other ghosts but a quick glance was enough to realize they had not noticed it yet.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, he stared at the light with a mix of curiosity and disbelief. Whatever this was, it definitely shouldn't be here. It didn't feel anything like the Cursed Realm. He was close enough to feel its warmth. A feeling of comfort resonated within him as he felt it. It was almost like he was alive again. Whatever this strange light was it must have come from another realm.</p><p> </p><p>His fascination for this obscure light was reason enough for him to stay and watch it. It was made by some kind of magic, that much he could tell. Morro had a strong urge to float closer and touch it. He probably would have, if it had not been for the magic suddenly starting to pull him forward. The ghost tried to fight it, he really did, but not even his elemental powers could help him against the force that was moving him. He could only hope that he would be alright.</p><p> </p><p>Morro had thought he would die again and be gone forever when his form touched the light but instead the light only got brighter. The Cursed Realm and its inhabitants vanished around him as the warmth turned into heat that even his ghost form couldn't protect him from.He didn't even have enough time to scream before the light dimmed and disappeared without a trace, leaving him in a dark, derelict bedroom. From the looks of it, this room had previously been a storage room. Two shelves had been screwed on tightly on the wall and nobody had bothered to take them off. Now they contained clothes and school books. The bed had just been placed in the middle of the room without much care.</p><p> </p><p>But the most interesting thing was the little boy that stood in front of him. He looked barely older than seven but showed the attitude of someone who wanted to be taken seriously. The kid was trembling but he tried to look unafraid. Or at least that was what Morro thought he was doing. Nevertheless, it was more of a pout than a fearless expression. The brat’s haircut was just as ridiculous. Had someone put a pot on his head so they could cut his hair evenly? Someone really wanted this brat to be laughed at. He may have spent most of his life on his own but even he knew this haircut was old fashioned, just like his blue uniform.</p><p> </p><p>"No no no no no! This wasn't supposed to happen!" The boy finally squeaked, stomping .his foot. “It wasn’t supposed to be some stupid ghost!”</p><p> </p><p>Morro raised an eyebrow as he floated above the ground. "What are you babbling about? Are you... responsible for me being here?" His eyes fell on a book lying at the boy’s feet. A magic book... how had this kid even gotten his hands on that thing? They should be kept in a museum, not be in the possession of some brat. He had probably stolen it.</p><p> </p><p>The boy opened and closed his mouth a few times before stammering, "I-I tried to summon m-my father from the Underworld... I-I didn't mean to-" </p><p> </p><p>"Underworld?” The ghost growled. “That's a completely different realm! Ugh, how did you manage to mess up so badly? You shouldn't have been able to summon anyone, especially not from the Cursed Realm! It should have simply not worked!"</p><p> </p><p>“D-do you want me to send you back to-?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you know how to do that. You’d probably only send me to another realm. Besides, I have some unfinished business here in Ninjago. I don’t want to return.” Morro smirked at the the boy.  </p><p> </p><p>“Then why were you angry at me if I did you a favor?!” The boy shouted and crossed his arms. “I gave you the perfect opportunity, didn’t I?” Yeah, this kid had no idea how to look angry or intimidating. Even a teddy bear could do that better.</p><p> </p><p>Morro snorted. “I want to see you being transported away against your will and not be angry. Imagine going to sleep in your bed and waking up on the top of a tree. You wouldn’t like that either, even if you really liked climbing.”</p><p> </p><p>The brat rolled his eyes but stayed silent. He examined the ghost with interest like he was trying to analyze how useful he may be. Here he was again, trying to be taken seriously. Just what was wrong with this kid? He did not act his age. Sure, Morro hadn’t either but that was because of his life on the street. This boy was an entitled brat.</p><p> </p><p>“Where even am I? Ninjago, right?” He asked and slowly floated towards the boy. Just as expected, the boy took a step backwards, stumbling and almost falling to the ground if he hadn’t caught one of the shelves in time. His eyes were filled with fear for a second but it quickly turned into a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are at Darkly’s Boarding School for Bad Boys,” The boy replied as he pulled himself back on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve... never heard of it.” The ghost watched with poorly hidden amusement as the blond frowned. Did he really think everyone would know what he knew? Just because it was Ninjago?</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t? How long have you been dead? This school is for all the sons of bad guys to teach them how to be exactly like their parent,” he answered, proudly grinning up at him. So that’s why he had that annoying attitude. He had grown up with an evil father and been sent to a boarding school so he would turn out to be the typical villain. He wanted to prove himself capable. But this development wasn’t so bad. If he was the son of a bad guy, he would definitely know if the Green Ninja had shown up.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, has there been anyone fighting bad guys lately? Like a Green Ninja?” He asked as casual as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” The boy cocked his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Forget it. It’s not important.” So there wasn’t. That gave him enough time to prove his Sensei wrong, that he was capable of becoming the Green Ninja, even if he was dead. The Preeminent wouldn’t be pleased he was not releasing her but since when had that been his goal? He had his own motives for helping her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, uh, you are a ghost, so you’re probably useful. How about you become my henchman?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Your henchman?” Morro burst out laughing. “Do you really think you and your pathetic schemes interest me? Look, at you, you are just a little brat without any special talents. Everything good falls right in your lap. I don’t even know who you are-“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Lloyd Montgomery Garma-!”</p><p> </p><p>The ghost boy crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t care! Like I said, I have my own business to take care of. I’m not going to be a part of your stupid little game just because you’re an annoying seven-year-old.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m seven and a half! This isn’t a game, this is serious! You need to help me take over Ninjago!” Lloyd screamed. His face was starting to turn red with anger. “You need to help me! I summoned you so you are my henchman!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m nobody’s henchman,” Morro replied coldly. “Life isn’t like that, you little brat. I don’t rely on you. I have what I need so I will just go. Thanks for releasing me but I don’t need to stay around some toddler that thinks he’s powerful.”</p><p> </p><p>He floated through the wall to his left, ignoring the screams of protest, and continued to the end of the corridor. Only to bump into an invisible wall. Morro let out a startled yelp. He carefully touched it. No, this was not a wall. His hands didn’t touch anything but he was still pushed back. It was more like an invisible force keeping him from leaving. Had the boy used a spell to stop him? Could he do that?</p><p> </p><p>The door to the small bedroom slowly opened. Lloyd left it with a sigh, rubbing his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“You used a spell, didn’t you?!” Morro growled. “You’re preventing me from leaving!”</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked at him in surprise and his expression turned into the smuggest expression that he had ever seen. “You’re... stuck?” Lloyd let out a chuckle. “Serves you right since you didn’t want to become my henchman!”</p><p> </p><p>“Release me!” Morro hissed as he floated back towards the entitled brat, his hands clenched into fists. “Release me or I’ll make your life a living nightmare!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can do that,” Lloyd said with a grin. “It’s most likely a side effect of you being here. Since I summoned you, it seems you can only get so far away from me before you get pushed back.”</p><p> </p><p>Narrowing his eyes, Morro circled around the boy. “If that’s the case, then I will just take you with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd looked up at him. He seemed lost in his thoughts for a few seconds but then he grinned, “No, I don’t think I will go anywhere. You can’t make me. You’re just a ghost. For now, you’re stuck with me.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That’s just the way the world is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morro watched with a grim expression as Lloyd took a few schoolbooks from the shelf. The little brat was still grinning and glanced back at the ghost every once in a while. The boy was checking if he was still there, if he was still stuck with him. Oh, how much the Master of Wind wished to see his expression change into anger and disappointment, maybe even paralyzing fear. </p><p> </p><p>If he could just possess the kid and continue his search for the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, things would be so much easier. He would have preferred to use an older and stronger body but the way things were now, the boy would have to do. It was infuriating that he couldn't even do that yet, no matter how much he wanted to. Unfortunately, the brat was right that he couldn’t make him do it but not for the reason he thought he couldn’t. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had been summoned by Lloyd, he just had no real experience with his ghost powers besides invisibility. There was no actual reason or way to use them in the Cursed Realm since the Preeminent herself, the embodiment of the Cursed Realm, was a ghost, so he had never been able to train most of them properly. The only way for him to get to leave would be to develop his skill at possessing people. Being safe inside a human vessel was better than searching for a hideout when it started raining.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a quick knock on the door. Lloyd froze. "Y-you can come in!" he stuttered after a moment of hesitation. "The d-door's open." He looked way more nervous now. Like he expected something bad to happen to him. Morro raised an eyebrow but remained silent. It was better if nobody knew of his existence. While the idea of getting the blond in trouble was entertaining, he doubted a school for evil children would actually care. Besides, he wouldn't let some insufferable brat get credit for summoning a ghost. He concentrated on his form until it slowly vanished into the shadows, invisible to the eyes of the living. Lloyd was so focused on the door he didn't even seem to notice.</p><p> </p><p>"Our teacher's already started the exam, Lloyd! You need to hurry!" A boy answered.</p><p> </p><p>“What? But Gene told me it would be tomorrow!” Lloyd’s brown eyes widened in panic. Morro frowned. Brown? No, they were a deep shade of red. They could be mistaken for brown if you just briefly looked at them but they actually weren’t. How curious. Was his father actually human? So far, he had had no reason to doubt it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Gene lied. Come on, the teacher’s getting impatient! You’ve missed quite a lot already! You don’t want to fail again, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming!” Lloyd pressed the books against his chest and ran to the door. Morro slowly followed. He couldn’t help but feel like something was off. This seemed too good to be true. Why would someone help another student in a school for the next generation of villains? Wasn’t ‘help yourself’ one of the lessons they were taught?</p><p> </p><p>As the boy opened the door, he was doused with green slime. Morro watched with amazement as he shrieked in terror and stumbled back into his room. He didn’t even have enough time to wipe any of the slime off. “Phase Two!” someone yelled and a bunch of boys in the corridor started throwing smoke bombs at him. Lloyd coughed and let go of his books. He shielded his face with his arms as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Phase Three!” Three boys pulled basketballs out of their bags and threw them in Lloyd’s direction. The first one missed, the second one barely touched the brat’s elbow, but the last one hit him directly in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well boys,” a deep voice came from the right side of the corridor. Morro watched as an elder man came out of the corridor, letting his eyes wander over the children. Most of them grinned. A few of them even giggled. “James, Cody, Barley and Terrence, how often do I have to tell you not to laugh like that? Your parents would be ashamed of you.” The giggling stopped and the three boys stared down at the floor in shame. So that man was a teacher? Was this the exam? It felt so wrong. If it had just been a cruel prank by the other boys it would have been fine, but this was a lesson. There was a difference in teaching lessons and cruelty. Morro felt almost sorry for the brat but he probably deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, boys. Your plan was almost flawlessly. Gene made the strategy, so he will receive an A+ since it worked, the rest of you an A-. It could have been done better. Gregory and Vince, you need to practice on your throwing skills.” He turned to Lloyd and a scowl appeared on his face. “Not only have you neither listened to what you were told in the last lesson nor questioned what a rival told you, but you were completely unprepared for the consequences. Your father is the biggest threat to Ninjago there is, yet you fail to even take the advice we give you. As his son, you need to be strong since every villain and every so-called hero will try to use you against him. This is an F.”</p><p> </p><p>The brat glared up at the teacher. Was it just him, or was he fighting back tears? He looked like he would burst into tears at any second. “What’s there to listen to?! I don’t need any of your stupid advice! When my father takes over Ninjago I will be by his side anyway!”</p><p> </p><p>“You may say that, but only because you are too much of a softy. You are reluctant to attack anyone, so you wait until someone else does the work for you. As a criminal mastermind this behavior would suit you well, but you don’t have what it takes. I will give you two weeks to prove yourself. If you have still not achieved anything evil by then, I will have no choice but to throw you out. There is no real potential in you to actually be a bad guy.”</p><p> </p><p>A few boys snickered. Only a dark haired boy looked worried but quickly put on a grin to hide it. Apparently Lloyd wasn’t so disliked after all. “B-but you can’t do that!” Lloyd protested. “My father is Lord Garmadon, he won’t let you throw me out!” Garmadon? Morro was absolutely certain he had heard that name before. But when and where...? He was sure he had heard it once or twice but that had been a long time ago. Hadn’t Wu mentioned someone named Garmadon....? It was probably not important anyway. No need to worry about it.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s rumors that your uncle has started training three students to take your father down. If you really want to help your father, prove me wrong and show everyone the darkness inside of you. Take revenge on all the students involved in this exam. Don’t just use small tricks like last time. Impress me with something big.” The man started walking down the corridor and the boys followed. Some of them looked back and whispered to one another.</p><p> </p><p>Morro noticed that the brat was clenching his fists. He had bitten on his lip to the point where it had started bleeding. So he was still fighting back the tears. Lloyd slammed the door shut and threw himself on his bed. Yelling in frustration, he started punching the pillow. He yelled no real sentences. Morro doubted even he knew what he was yelling. He chuckled. The brat certainly had the temper of a villain. For a second, the Master of Wind was reminded of a small boy who had just been told that he wasn’t the Green Ninja. How he had started taking things apart out of anger and yelled at his Sensei. Oh, by the First Spinjitzu Master, why did this little brat remind him of himself? The brat had everything in life and was  given an education because of his father.  He had probably never had to work for anything. Just like he said, he would be by his father’s side as soon as he took over Ninjago.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t even noticed he had become visible again until the boy yelled, <em>“Why didn’t you help me?!” </em>Lloyd jumped on his feet but even as he stood on his bed he was not taller than the ghost. His whole body was trembling and his eyes seemed to be a brighter red than before. <em>“Why did you just go away and do nothing?!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“First of all, I didn’t go away, I turned invisible. Secondly, why would I help you? I’m not your personal servant just because you summoned me here. Stop thinking that just because you were the one to free you, I’m in your debt now. Especially since it wasn’t even intentional. You’re just embarrassing, trying to act like a bad guy but sticking to your morals. You’re so stupidly naive! Stop trying to be someone you can’t be!”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re just a jerk with greasy hair! A-and you’re dead because you failed in life!” the brat shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>Morro rolled his eyes. “Oh wow, what a creative insult. Go figure that some rich kid whose parents spoiled him from the second he was born is just a total waste. Why don’t you just go home and cry yourself out on your mommy’s shoulder instead of messing with things you don’t understand? It won’t even matter that you’re a total failure since you will get loved either way. Get over your stupid daddy issues and stop trying to be like him! Get over it! You’re not made for it!”</p><p> </p><p><em>“SHUT UP!” </em>The boy ran towards him and tried to punch him. It was Morro’s turn to wear a smug expression as Lloyd’s arm went right through him. The brat had put so much force into his punch, that he fell right on his face. <em>“To your information, I haven’t seen my parents in years!” </em>the boy screamed as he stood up. Tears started filling his eyes and rolling down his cheeks as he glared at the ghost with an anger no child should possess. <em>“My father has been banished to the Underworld when I was only <b>four</b>! My mother abandoned me shortly after since she wanted nothing to do with the child of a man who wants to take over Ninjago and I have <b>no idea </b>where she even is! All I have is my stupid uncle who cares so much about me that he has never come here, <b>not</b> <strong>even once</strong>! Of course not, my uncle doesn’t want to have to deal with me! He’s too good for that! I’m just the son of an evil lord, nothing else!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He picked up his schoolbooks from the ground and threw them at Morro. The ghost was too surprised to do anything. He just watched in silence as the books flew right through him, one after the other. <em>“Don’t act like you know <b>anything</b> about me! My mother left me here since she knows I can only be exactly like my father! Maybe I would have tried being someone better if someone helped me, but nobody ever does! </em><em>All I’m doing is trying to get the only person who ever loved me back! So stop acting like you know what kind of person I am! Cause you don’t! You’re not better than me just because you’re older!”</em></p><p> </p><p>There was a long, uncomfortable silence after that. Morro was surprised how nobody had come back to check why Lloyd was yelling. Either this was a regular occurrence or they just didn’t care all that much how one of their students was wallowing in self-pity. It was so stupid. How could Lloyd think his life was the worst? Had he never met someone who had it bad or even worse as him?</p><p> </p><p>“...so what?” Morro finally growled. “Just because you have a hard life I’m supposed to go easy on you? You’re not the only one who grew up with little to nothing, you know! I’ve also been abandoned! I never even met my parents so be glad that you at least know them! I grew up thinking all I would do is eating out of the trash can! When I was offered something greater, I took the chance! I was told I was destined to be a hero! But I was lied to, I would <em>always</em> be a nobody. There is no future for someone like me! I tried to prove them wrong but all I got was a gruesome death! Life is not fair so stop expecting others to treat you better just because you think you deserve it!” </p><p> </p><p>Lloyd looked unimpressed as he wiped away his tears. “Oh, so you tell me to stop trying to be the bad guy while you want to be the good guy? You’re so pathetic and hypocritical. At least <em>you</em> got a helping hand, you jerk! I have nobody who ever helps me. All I got is people trying to bring me down since they think I have it easy! I’m the son of Lord Garmadon, so they all think I only had a good life! And then they treat me even worse! And I wish I could take revenge on them, but what I do is just a ‘prank’ because it’s not intense enough!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there were enough people who stole my food and kicked me when I was already on the ground!” Morro sent a halfhearted death glare in the boy’s direction. “And I was abandoned again as soon as I turned out to be a nobody! I was beaten up, betrayed and taken advantage of! Don’t act like your life is the worst, you stupid brat! I’ve spent most of my life on the street! At least you got a home to come back to!” It was stupid, but this argument had turned into a competition for who had the worse life. It was refreshing to just vent about his problems to someone who had a life similarly bad as his own.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh yeah?” </em>Lloyd asked sharply. “This isn’t a home, you idiot! It’s just like prison! All it does is give me a place to sleep! I’m getting kicked out soon anyway! There is no way for me to prevent it since I’m bad at revenge plots, so I might as well just leave!”</p><p> </p><p>Morro narrowed his eyes to slits. “So why don’t you just steal some money and do so? It’s not like anyone here would ever miss you!” </p><p> </p><p>“You take that back, you jerk!” Lloyd shouted. “You’re just a... a self centered wannabe hero that nobody likes! You want to be some big hero but act like a villain!”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re supposed to be better? You’re a wannabe villain with daddy issues!” Morro felt a grin appear on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Lloyd glared up at him. “You take that back, you absolute failure!”</p><p> </p><p>“So? I have all the time in the world to amount to something, you entitled brat,” Morro laughed.</p><p> </p><p>There was a short pause. Ghost and boy were silent and stared away from each other. “...you know, you’re right. I can’t stay here. This place is awful, so why bother? I probably should have left a while back. I don’t have to attend this stupid school to be a villain. I’m not going to go where you want me to, but I think leaving is the right idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still want to be like your father? You’re unbelievable,” Morro groaned. At least he got the boy to leave. That was better than nothing. He probably already had the idea to leave for a while, but current events had finally pushed him over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“So what, you’re still trying to be the hero... oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Morro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t told me your name yet.” It was the first time Lloyd didn’t try to look more threatening than he was. He looked like any other child that was curious. For a moment Morro was unsure if he should really give the boy his name. Could he sent him back to the Cursed Realm?</p><p> </p><p>“My... my name is Morro.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Troublemaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About an hour had passed. The brat had done some preparations while Morro had tested his abilities. He had always been a fast learner, so he wouldn't have any problems. As a ghost he was so much stronger since he had no body that limited his powers. It did have some disadvantages but he would be fine for now.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and the boy came in with a proud grin. "Alright, I've got some money," Lloyd said and showed him the coins in his hand. "Now I just need to get away unseen..." Biting on his lower lip, he picked up a black backpack.</p><p> </p><p>Morro raised an eyebrow as the boy put the coins back in his pockets. "That's all? This is barely enough for a week! And that's if you only eat once a day. Is that really all you got? I thought you would steal some from your classmates?" He couldn't have the brat starve to death. Worst case scenario, he would either be sent back to the Cursed Realm or be stuck with a corpse. There was the possibility of getting free but fate had never been kind to him.</p><p> </p><p>The boy glared at him. "It's not easy to steal money around here! Everyone steals from everyone, so the security is pretty good after an incident with the principal. Why didn't <em>you</em> try to get some? You're a ghost, you could get anywhere you wanted! You're just lazy!"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't just take objects through walls," Morro grumbled. "I tried to but I alerted one of your friends to my presence so I had to leave." The boy he had visited was one of the boys who had thrown a basketball. Morro had seen it as training to move objects while also being invisible. It had taken ten minutes until he finally managed to move them and another three to pick them up. As soon as his money started floating the boy had jumped on his bed, grabbed a baseball bat and used his bed as a catapult to attack the invisible force. Morro was really starting to hate when something passed through him. It had begun feeling unsettling, especially when objects were in his head. He had walked right through the wall with an uneasy feeling only to hear the coins fall down on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on! Why don't you just show yourself? You could scare them, tell them I summoned you to haunt them and stuff! That would show them not to mess with <em>me!</em> They would live in fear of what I could do!" Lloyd started laughing diabolically. Or at least he tried to. Morro rolled his eyes as he hovered around the boy. The evil laugh was bad. Incredibly bad. It just didn't sound genuine but like a horrible act. No wonder he was being bullied by his classmates.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still not your henchman, you little brat. Stop treating me like one." Morro crossed his arms as he glanced at the backpack. What was the kid even taking with him? Food? Toys? He hadn't seen him put anything in there... It didn't matter. They needed to get out before one of the teachers saw what Lloyd was doing and prevented him from leaving. Morro would not let this opportunity pass just because the brat was an absolute moron. He had just tested his ghostly powers. The question was, would he be able to concentrate on staying solid for fifteen seconds?</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd pouted. "Awww, come on, Morro! They deserve it! It would be such a great parting gift to show them what they are miss- hey! Put. Me. Down!" The brat struggled in his grab as Morro threw him on his shoulder. The ghosts ignored him and carefully made his way out of the room, checking twice before entering the hallway. Hopefully his shoulder and arm would be able to stay solid for a while. But he had always been a quick learner, easily able to adapt to the circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>"You're talking way too much. We're never going to get going if you don't shut your mouth." He opened the window and peaked down. There was no way he would get Lloyd down there without using his Elemental Powers unless he ran down the stairs. He had learned not to use his Element first since he needed to surprise attack his opponents. The thought of showing it to a wannabe-villain brat was infuriating. But he needed to put his mission first. Lloyd was not important. </p><p> </p><p>With a frustrated groan, he took Lloyd from his shoulder. Wind shot from his hands and made the boy's uniform flutter. Lloyd's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, the wind blew much stronger and took the boy with him. Morro couldn't help but smirk watching the boy get tossed about until he finally fell on his stomach next to some flowers. By the First Spinjitzu Master, this was absolutely hilarious. His smirk was still present as he used his powers to get down himself, much more graceful than the little brat.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, that was awesome! Can all ghosts do that?" Lloyd grinned as he bobbed up. Morro sighed. He really should have just made his way down the stairs. It would have been less annoying. The ghost had expected another tantrum but definitely not this. The boy was getting on his nerves. He was just so unpredictable. One moment he looked at him in fear and amazement, the next he was having anger issues.</p><p> </p><p>"No, just me." There was nothing to gain in lying to him. Lloyd was a simple nobody. The kid's father might be a villain but he was nowhere near Lloyd? This knowledge was useless to him since he was just a kid. What could he possibly do with that information? Who would even believe him?</p><p> </p><p>"You're special? But why?" Lloyd's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to explain things to you that you won't understand anyway. That would be a waste of time." Morro rolled his eyes and motioned the boy to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not dumb!" Lloyd protested as they walked through a large gate. Morro barely looked at it, his eyes were focused on the path in front of him. This was the path to his destiny. If nothing had changed, Wu was still at the monastery. He probably already had new pupils to replace Morro. They would never be as good as him and Wu knew that very well. “I may be small but I’m not dumb... why can’t you just tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>"I am only here because of you," Morro replied. "I don't care about you. I am only doing things if they help me. Call me self serving but I’ve learned how to do things without anyone’s interference."</p><p> </p><p>"And you want to be some stupid hero..." Lloyd muttered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They didn't talk much during their walk. Lloyd was lost in thought while Morro compared this new, different Ninjago to the Ninjago he knew before he died. There was a new house... A shop used to be there but now it was gone, turned into an attraction for tourists... These trees were so much taller... these things weren’t that much of a deal, at least not on their own but together they made this place feel like a different realm. And he could imagine how odd it would be when he reached the capital.</p><p> </p><p>After a close call with some stupid teenagers, Morro decided that he should stay invisible for now. The brat wasn't talking to him anyway - which he was grateful for - so that wouldn't change anything. Surprisingly, Lloyd looked uncomfortable when people looked at him. Every time someone glanced at him he would walk faster and cross his arms. Morro watched with a smirk. Yes, the kid wasn’t <em>as</em> bad as he had previously thought he was, but he still enjoyed seeing his discomfort. It made everything a little less bad in a strange way.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll...I’ll have to change my clothes," Lloyd whispered after half an hour of walking. “They’re already looking at me weird, I can’t-“</p><p> </p><p>"What? Why would you need to do that? Be glad you have this uniform. At least people won't think you're filthy," Morro snarled. This boy really had no idea how much of a brat he was, did he? Where would he even get clothes. He should be glad he had his uniform. It wasn't even dirty, so what was his problem? Rich people’s clothes were the ticket into places someone with torn clothes couldn’t go.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes but this is... this is from my school! Someone is going to bring me back soon if I stay in this uniform! There are those boys that get here all the time and causes as much trouble as possible." That... actually made a lot of sense. If some troublemakers from the school were coming here regularly, these people wouldn't hesitate to get Lloyd back to the boarding school. They probably associated all students with bad behavior. Nobody wanted to deal with some bratty troublemaker. It didn't matter if it was a homeless or spoiled kid, people always had their own problems to deal with. Yes, Lloyd wasn’t much better than them, but he couldn’t just let jphim get taken back...</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd looked left and right anxiously before running behind a bush. Morro could hear him open the zipper on his backpack. He had brought clothes? So Lloyd wasn't as unprepared as he had previously expected. And if they didn't get a good place to sleep later, he could always use his uniform as a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm... just going to wait here and warn you if someone is nearby." Morro awkwardly floated as far away from him as he could, observing the people in the city. Some kids were playing catch not so far away. He could hear their giggles as they ran after one another. How could they just live their lives like that? They were wasting their time, throwing their potential away to do something. How could they just live without ever having to worry about anything?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m done! Look at my new look and cower before me!” Lloyd had his hands on his hip as he jumped out of his hiding spot. If Morro hadn’t thought he looked ridiculous before, he definitely did now. He was dressed all in black, a hood covering his head. Someone had drawn ribs on the shirt, but they were all smudgy. And that cape... who even wore capes anymore?</p><p> </p><p>Morro snorted. “And where did you get this costume from? It looks like you took way too much inspiration from some really embarrassing ‘cool’ book.” </p><p> </p><p>“For your information, I’ve taken inspiration from my dad! He’s all dressed in black, his skin is black and he lead the skeleton army for a long time! So don’t you dare make fun of me! When you insult me, you insult him! And stop being invisible when I’m talking to you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Morro replied, “as long as we finally get going.” For a few seconds, he allowed himself to turn visible before returning to being unseen. He cackled at Lloyd’s expression. “What? Did you seriously think I would just show myself to the world? In your dreams!”</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd clenched his fists. His red eyes narrowed as he glared at Morro. “I hate you so much, you know that?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>